Quem diabos é Mary Sue?!?!?!
by Lilu Snape
Summary: Quem é essa personagem "ligeiramente" exagerada e irritante que costuma assombrar 80% das fanfictions em que se encontram personagens originais? Cuidado, autor, ela pode estar assombrando a sua fic, e vc nem percebeu ainda...
1. Quem é Mary Sue??

MARY SUE - O ATAQUE DAS SUPERPODEROSAS  
  
Mary Sue é a bruxa de 15, 16 anos que aparece em Hogwarts por razão nenhuma, geralmente tendo sido transferida de uma outra escola, e que, mesmo sem nunca ter sido conhecida por ninguém, começa a andar com os personagens principais como se sempre tivesse sido parte da turma. Mary Sue é sempre muito prestativa e ajuda a todos, mesmo que isso lhe cause conseqüências.  
  
Ela é linda, extrovertida, tem um bom papo, a voz de um anjo, sabe tocar harpa, piano, flauta e quem sabe até banjo. Suas notas são tão boas ou melhores que as de Hermione, mesmo que ela não passe o tempo todo se preocupando em estudar. Mary Sue está na Grifinória e joga para o time de Quadribol e sem dúvida é a melhor jogadora de Quadribol, geralmente sendo a artilheira.  
  
Mary Sue é uma duelista fantástica, um Monet em desenhar, uma atriz e sempre é muito brincalhona. Faz tantos trotes ou mais que os gêmeos Weasley e os Marotos juntos.Mary Sue tem um poder incomum entre os bruxos, seja ele um poder de cura, a sua habilidade de ver/falar com os mortos, falar com cobras, fazer magia sem as mãos, ou até tudo isso junto.  
  
Mary Sue esconde um segredo, ou algo sobre ela será revelado em alguma parte da fanfiction. Ela pode ser filha de Voldemort ou Snape, ou ainda ser uma irmã gêmea a longo tempo perdida de Harry. Irmã mais velha, ou adotiva, do Draco, prima do Rony, neta de Dumbledore ou até mesmo descendente de um dos fundadores das casas, nesse caso, geralmente Griffindor ou Slytherin.  
  
Infalivelmente, cedo ou tarde Mary Sue terminará de lábios colados com o personagem alvo (geralmente o favorito do autor, sendo ele Harry, Rony Draco, etc.  
  
No final da história, Mary Sue terá uma morte dramática, geralmente salvando alguém e/ou derrotando Voldemort. Sua morte será seguida por lamentos de todos na história, e gritos de viva do leitor, que a essa altura estará de saco cheio da fic.   
  
Contudo, para o desespero do leitor, invariavelmente será escrita uma seqüência em que Mary Sue voltará à vida, por mais absurda que seja a razão, e sua saga de atos perfeito e dignos de admiração e inveja (aos olhos do autor, é claro...) continuarão... 


	2. De autores e fics...

AUTORES E FICS Ao escrever uma fanfiction, na tentativa de criar um personagem que nos represente e inseri-lo na trama às vezes caímos em erros comuns de qualquer escritor e acabamos escrevendo sobre uma Mary Sue. É compreensível que o autor venha a ter uma certa afinidade para com o seu personagem, afinal, ele é a sua imagem, mesmo que idealizada, na maioria das vezes. Porém, é preciso saber os limites e ter em mente que o leitor de fanfics procura alternativas enquanto novos livros da série não saem, e que dificilmente o que ele procura é uma estória recheada de personagens super-poderosos e imbatíveis. Não, o leitor geralmente não é muito fã dos nossos personagens originais (aqueles inventados pelo autor), o que é compreensível, já que ele procura na sua estória simplesmente uma continuação da série, (ou um complemento, há fanfics que se passam antes ou mesmo durante o tempo da série de Rowling...). Para que esse leitor goste da sua fic é preciso que ele se identifique com os personagens, no caso de um personagem original seu, é preciso que ele gere simpatia (ou ódio, não vamos nos esquecer que personagens originais podem ser co-vilões), alguém que desperte ao menos um pouco de interesse da parte de quem lê, e não um semi-deus com poderes absurdos a quem todos deveriam admirar e invejar. Outro erro comum é começar a fanfiction apresentando o seu personagem, o que, invariavelmente vai desencadear a, em algum ponto da fic, Mary Sue ter mais destaque do que os próprios personagens principais. Isso é fatal. Tenha uma coisa em mente: Os leitores procuram fanfics para saber sobre Harry, Rony, Hermione; talvez sobre Draco ou Lupin, mas o fato é que ele quer um estória dos personagens da série Harry Potter, e não dezenas de páginas sobre uma Mary Sue, não importa o quão interessante e bem desenvolvido você acha que seu (s) personagem (ns) é (são). O segundo maior pecado cometido nas fics é a mudança súbita de visual/comportamento dos personagens oficiais. Chegam a ser irritantes as estórias em que encontramos uma Hermione Granger de cabelos perfeitamente cacheados ou lisos, ("...ela arrumou com um feitiço..."), um corpo perfeito ("..ela ganhou formas no corpo agora, mais velha."), esbanjando charme e simpatia, muito extrovertida, arrancando suspiros de toda a população masculina de Hogwarts, usando roupas justas e sensuais, piercings, tatoos, etc. Vou ser ainda mais sincera que antes, isso REALMENTE IRRITA! É ridículo até! Certas mudanças com relação a corpo por ela agora ser adolescente, ou pequenas coisas, ora, no livro IV seus dentes ficaram menores por causa de um feitiço, mas tudo de uma vez e ainda por cima alegar que toda essa mudança se deu durante as férias? Pelo amor de Merlin, NÃO! Lembrem-se que a Hermione de Rowling é mandona, sabichona e introvertida, ela só se dá com o pessoal da grifinória e mesmo assim, nem tanto, seus únicos amigos são Rony e Harry afinal! Tente não mudar muito dos personagens do livro, é uma heresia a respeito da obra de J.K. Rowling. Dei o exemplo da Hermione Granger, mas o mesmo vale para um Harry sem óculos ("...ele estava usando lentes agora."), Draco ou Snape sentimentais/apaixonados, Weasley ricos e esbanjadores ("Eles ganharam na loteria"), entre outros. OBS: Há fics muito boas e que, às vezes, contam com essa distorção de personagens.O que muda é que os autores desenvolvem as razões que levaram o personagem a essa ou aquela mudança.Hermione pode ter dado uma melhorada no visual depois de ter perdido Rony para Parvati Patil, e sua mudança se deu para consegui-lo de volta. Draco sentimental é difícil de engolir, mas pode ser arranjado com uma razão extra dramática para tanto. Quanto a Snape, pelo amor que você tem Às páginas e "A pedra Filosofal" não o faça de rapaz apaixonado no melhor estilo Romeu, por que simplesmente não cola!!! Não tem nexo. Se alguém vier a escrever uma fic com um Snape apaixonado e uma razão plausível ou que conheça uma fic dessas, por favor, me indiquem ]. Trégua para as fics que o mantém com a frieza original e restringem o sentimentalismo apenas à "vida conjugal" do personagem. (embora mesmo assim possa parecer meio estranho...). Um Voldemort apaixonado é o cúmulo e SEM EXCEÇÃO! Se e somente SE for uma fic que se desenrole no passado, quando ele ainda era Tom Riddle pode até ser. Mas, se alguém tem ou conhece uma fic com um "Voldie-in-love", por favor, me mandem, eu tenho que ver isso... Terceiro, ressurreição de personagens. Se você "matou" um personagem na sua fic, por favor, não cometa o erro de trazê-lo de volta num outro capítulo ou numa outra fanfic, o mesmo vale para aqueles que resolvem trazer à vida personagens mortos de longa data na série, como Tiago e Lílian Potter, Cedrico, etc. A não ser que você ache um BOM motivo para isso. E veja bem, um bom motivo não consiste em coisas como "Um necromante os ressuscitou..." E finalmente o quarto e quinto maiores erros. Erros gramaticais são comuns, sobretudo os de escrita, em vez de "s" um "z" ou um "x" no lugar de um "ch" de vez em quando passam batido, ainda mais por que nem todo mundo os percebe, mas erros de concordância no melhor estilo "A gente fumo descer lá embaicho pra mó de vê si ele tá cubrido" estão fora de cogitação. Por último, termine a sua fanfiction, não faça dela uma história-sem- fim. No mais, divirta-se e divirta os outros usando nada mais do que lápis, papel ou seu computador e uma cabeça funcionando!! 


End file.
